my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Cook
|epithet = |media = Novel |manga debut = |anime debut = |novel debut = |movie debut = |game = |ova debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |other voice = |species = |birthdate = July 10th, 1980 |gender = |age = 30-35 }} |height = 6.4ft (195cm) |weight = |eye color = Green |hair color = Blond |blood type = |quirk = Mind Field |status = Active |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Naval officer |affiliation = Royal Australian Navy Hero University of Sydney |team = |style = }} , also known as , heroically known as the , is a certified pro hero, and an Australian senior officer in the Commonwealth Police Coast Guard. He's a highly strategic hero who works in and stopping at sea and stoping any villains encounter. In Australia, Cook is one of the top four pro heroes. Biography Birth & Early Life James was a Australian born human male to two unknown parents, who were killed during the last days of the NCR-Endor War. Orphaned, was raised in a Orphanage. During his time in, slowly notice his Quick, due to the fact he's capable of recollecting every single day regardless of time. By the time he was 6, he was adopted by David Cook, who then took him to an public school in the area where he'd shown greater intelligence and memory then any other student in the school. Upon further investigation, he's solely the only kid in the entire history of Australia had successfully completed the IQ, earning him a spot amongst the greatest chil prodigies in history. Due to his Quick, he wished to become a pro hero at the Hero University of Sydney, but also want to study at the for the . Using his time, he'd went to attain the HUS examinations to be accepted into the Hero University of Sydney. While he's not considered to be cut of the hero courses, he's considered the best in terms of support, using his Quick to help in knowledge maintainence and collection. Accepted he'd entered the support course in Class 2-S. Hero traineeship Year I Year III Year IV Year V Abilities Intellect & Leadership: Cook is a awe-inspiring leader, known for his calm and collective voice that has the force of a commander. Speaking clearly and comphrendable, he's able to instill mortality in his crew, and heroes alike. He's shown to lead his people with their stregths and weaknesses in mind, giving them clear orders and having the orders be effective to those being commanded. Alongside his leadership is his intelligence. Cook has shown to have great intellect, being a capable tachician, and having clear precise strategies. He's known for his research, closely studying the villain even during combat. Martial Arts: Due to his nature to study his foes, he became a capable martial arts, that he's able to change how he fights. Depending who it is, and Quick, he's capable of giving precise hits on their weak points if discovered. Due to Mind Fielf, he's capable of reacting faster, and perform at a greater capacity as a fighter Quirk : James quirk that allows him to gain access to hidden, inaccessable portions of his brain, specifically involve memory, and the process of information along with . James is able to accelerate his throught processing, allowing to gain information faster then a normal human being. He's able to achieve perfect and recollect past events he has experienced in his life. From mental imagery, he's able to gather these information and re-collectively know. He also uses this quirk to enter a peace of mind, voiding external sounds to think properly and more clearly. Weakness Trivia & Notes *His quick, Mind Field was inspired by the Youtube Original series, , which got him the idea of documenting information which became true form of photographic memory. Category:Fanon Male Character Category:Quirk Users